Mobile electronic devices (e.g. mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, or the like) are usually provided with a plurality of connection options which allow the devices to communicate with one another electronically, or to supply energy to the internal battery to recharge the battery, or to add functionality to the device, such as connecting a peripheral device (e.g., keyboard, mouse, speakers, or the like).
Connection of devices mechanically and/or electrically integrates the multiple devices to provide complementary functions. For some functions and some combinations of devices, it may be desirable for devices to be mechanically held together. One way to connect devices is to hold them together by magnetic attraction. Unfortunately, devices with magnets may have disadvantages. For example, magnets may inadvertently attract metallic objects such as keys, coins and the like.